Talk:Anti-Christi/@comment-5007872-20151017202834
Melina, please just stop spreading rumors about Cassie. She hasn't done anything. Let me summarize what's going on: -Cassie mentioned your OC's name. (With YOUR permission, at the time. You agreed to it originally.) -She has NOT told a single person about what happened, as you keep implying. We have shared NOTHING with anybody, and that part of the artical has been up for //MONTHS//. About a year and a half, now. Why start harrassing Cassie over it? (Yes, you're the one harrassing us. We don't talk to you unless you talk to us, /and she only stands up for herself/. Stop telling people she's harrassing you.) She's not "stealing" your OC. It's literally only mentioning the name. She doesn't mention YOU, and she doesn't mention who exactly the character is.' Just the name'. Since she was hardly used online, it's almost impossible to actually figure out the owner and/OR the OC, unless you do INTENSE digging. (We attempted this just to see if it's as bad as you say. We only found ONE picture of her about 4 pages down on Google Images, and it linked back to this Wikia page, which you deleted.) Nobody reads our Wiki. And if they did, they wouldn't really care. It's not like they'd do stalking just to troll you. When I read pages like that, I think "Oh, that was a crappy move for that character.", not "THE OWNER OF THAT OC IS EVIL." Do I blame Rebecca Sugar for Jasper breaking Garnet apart? No. Do I blame Alex Hirsch for Bill ending the world? No. I'd be on board with removing the name, but NOBODY is making a big deal about this. Not a SINGLE PERSON has mentioned her to us. Nobody has read our Wikia in months. I understand that you want it removed, but if Cassie says no, she means no. It's her Wikia, and she can do what she wants with it, just like you can mention whoever you want when you want. ////The only reason why people could possibly be finding it now is because you're spreading lies about Cassie stealing your OC.//// You're only bringing attention to yourself this way, with all of those posts on Tumblr that people have showed me. (Now, before you spread this all over Tumblr and call me a "troll" like you guys keep doing to me and Cassie, I'll say this. If you mentioned my OC /ANYWHERE/ like we did with multiple people (all with THEIR PERMISSION), I wouldn't care in the least. It wouldn't be /canon/ to their background, but it'd still be canon in your AU. It wouldn't bother me any, since it wouldn't fully be true. However, if it //DID HAPPEN//, (anything forced, murder, ect) I wouldn't deny it. They're only characters, after all.) Please just drop this. I don't even want to talk to you, I'm just trying to stop this. Please, for the love of god, stop. I'm not going to respond, because I don't want to fight, and I'm not going to. Please, just drop it. And if anybody starts trolling you over it, just direct them to me. I'll clear the situation up, just leave Cassie alone for once. She's under enough stress, and she doesn't need you guys adding more onto her. Please.